As ultimas aventuras
by Faby Gadget
Summary: Um novo torneio no beyblade esta para começar,quem diz torneio diz Bladebreakers e diz palhaçada,zuera,briga,combates e claro novos desafios e enemigos mas neste torneio varias coisas irao mudar,sera que Tyson e seus amigos irao ate o fim?
1. O doce verao começa

****Esta é minha primeira fanfic de beyblade(sabendo que beyblade nao me pertence) nao sei ate onde minha imaginaçao ira nem o que ira me trazer de bom,aviso que tem ocs,prevejo muito Love,muita brigae e o que me vier a cabeç suave com um TYHIL,sim sou fan ço desculpas plos erros,nao sou perfeita nem prevejo ser, espero que gostem,beijos bladers ainda existentes*****

CHAP1- O doce verao começa

Tudo começa num lindo dia,o sol brilha,e tal,e o senhor Dickinson se encotra a passear no parque rodeado de arvores e com o canto dos passaros,com uma suave brisa na cabeça careca Dickinson andava sem realmente ter um lugar em mente,apenas avançava com apenas uma coisa em mente...o torneio mundial.

"O verao esta a chegando e as aulas a acabando, se eu nao me despachar a anunciar um novo torneio mundial, o nosso actual campiao ira reclamar ahahah...Tomara que as ideias nao demorem estamos com presa,muita presa mesmo, infelizmente nao tenho a minima ideia de como fazer".

Enquanto isso no dojo do nosso heroi a primeira coisa que se ouve é o despertador a tocar as dez da manha,lentamente uma mao procura o aparelho que lhe impede de continuar seu sono,depois de parar o ruido o jovem esfrega os olhos e meio adormecido se diz:

-despertador hoje? Mas eu nao..,interompido por uma voz mais velha vinda do exterior do quarto - Tyson vai chegar atrasado! - grita o velho,com quem o Tyson cresceu no velho dojo familial. Nao muito surpreso Tyson responde baixo : so podia ser o avo claro,dando um bocejo e enseguida Tyson grita enervado:é sabado vo! o avo com sarcasmo: opps esqueci, meu neto,mas desça mesma,tem visitas pra você,rapido se nao quer treinar hoje jovem.

Tyson se deita de barriga pra cima e mete a almofada na cabeça:sim,sim.

Assim que o jovem chega com os olhos fechados e a arranjar seu bone de sempre,vai aonde seu avo se encontra,e resmunga:espero que seija importante vo!

-Peço desculpa pelo incomodo sua majestade,Tyson,Tyson abre os olhos e reconhece a voz do irmao mais velho:esta voz...Hiro!

Hiro se vira e olha pra seu irmao mais novo,antes que do jovem poder responder otra voz se presenta:Entao Tyson foi assim que te educa mos? eheheh,olhando pro membro mais novo da familia.

Tyson sem pensar duas veces vai a correr encontrar seu pai,que nao via a muito tempo.

-Tyson, te peço desculpas por nao ter estado presente quando você mais esse pedido de desculpas,o tyson deixa algumas lagrimas correr no seu resto:nao faz mal,afinal você estava trabalhando e sempre tenho o vo e os meus amigos estao aqui.

Tatsuya poe sua mao na cabeça de seu filho e declara:estou muito orgulhoso de você,serio estou mesmo. O avo Ryu nao muito longe observa a scena entre o pai e o filho:ate que enfim esta mos juntos, assim poderemos treinar em familia e tenho a certeza que vocês andaram treinando quando tinham tempo livre,nao estou certo Hiro?

Hiro coça a cabeça : oh..os treinos...claro que treinamos..sim,sim vo.

Algum tempo depois,todos sentam na mesa e o avo acabava de servir cha pra todos,tyson explica que esta impaciente demais pro torneio começar: o verao esta na porta e ainda nao a novidades do troneio.

-ja disse pra você que o Staley é ocupado,diz o avo se sentando na mesa

-e a beyschool do ano passado?,pregunta Hiro

-A gente fecho ela por causa das aulas e acaba mos por se separar como todos os anos,responde Tyson com um ar triste olhando pro cha como se fosse a coisa mais interesante do mundo.

Derepente a porta abre e uma linda menina aparece muito sorridente

-Bom dia e seja bemvindo Hiro!,Tyson vira o olhar "oh que otimo",-uhm é so a Hilary,contrario a Tyson o avo se levanta e saluda a menina-seja bem vinda Hilary!,do mesmo Hiro souri

-muito obrigada Hilary é bom te voltar a ver

A jovem estende as maos pra Hiro com um presente

-aqui esta um presentinho

-Hilary se for comida feita por você é melhor ninguem tocar, é so um aviso,diz Tyson muito aborrecido,com a mao na cabeça

\- Do que esta falando?!,diz Hilary pronta pra gritar com ele

-nao falei nada,so deixei a dica,os olhares se cruzam e a admosfera muda por completo.

Hilary se enerva e acaba agarrando Tyson pela t-shirt

-Guarde suas dicas pra quem precisa,idiota! Grita a menina

-Mas que comportamento tao feio para uma delegada de turma, e vou te dar uma diga,você precisa,diz Tyson zombando da cara dela

-o que? diz Hilary ainda mais furiosa

\- Abra os olhos e ira descobrir que hoje a familia esta TODA reunida,responde Tyson apontando pra mesa mais expecificamante pro pai.

-você nao deu nem viu que o meu pai estava aqui,completa solta o jovem

-seu pai?,diz Hilary mais calma e surpresa,olhando pro pai de Tyson.

Tatsuya de longe souri como se nada tivesse acontecido

\- oi

Hilary muito envergonhada se curva

-Des...desculpa por ter incomodado vocês

Tyson fica por segundos sem entender o porque desse comportamento

-peço immensa desulpa pelo meu comportamento agreseivo e que seja muito bem vindo senhor...eu tenho que ir,Hilary sai correndo chorando do dojo, Tyson cora au ver ela chorando.

-eu ja volto mas nao esperem por mim pro almoço,e sai correndo

-Tyson..,Tatsuya tentar falar com seu filho mas o avo lhe impede abanando a cabeça de forma horizontal como "deixa pra la" ou "nao intervira".

Hiro souri com orgulho da açao de seu irmaozinho "Afinal você amadureceu mentalmente hein mano?"

-é sempre a mesma coisa com esses dois,filho,diz Ryu au Tatsuya

-O Tyson tem bom gosto hein? A menina é ter saido a mim,diz Tatsuya com orgulho

\- Sim admito que ele tem mas nao tem jeito nenhum,agora so falta você Hiro,diz o avo

-Nao começem com essa historia de novo...mas ele tem noçao de que foi descalço?

-nao fuja a conversa Hiro!,respondem os dois mais velhos ao mesmo tempo

Enquando isso Tyson corre tentando procurar por Hilary,ele sabia bem onde Hilary ficava cada vez que uma discuçao assim acabava mal.

-eu..eu nao sei o que eu tenho quando vejo você assim,eu simplesmente nao aguento,meu peito doi

Tyson chega au unico sitio onde varias discuçoes desaparecem, a praia era onde Hilary se acalmava com o simples som do mar e com a brisa do onde o Tyson estava ele podia ver Hilary sentada na areia.

-Sabia que encontraria você aqui

"argh que idiota que eu sou, essa hora eles devem me odiar" diz Hilary em seus pensamentos e chorando sem se aperceber de que Tyson se encotra atras dela nesse momento preciso.

-desculpa,Tyson abraça sua companheira,Hilary levanta a cabeça surpresa diz o nome de Tyson gaguejando.

-é se eu nao te tivesse provocado, nada disto teria acontecido,diz Tyson corado olhando nos olhos de Hilary

-me desculpa Hilary?

-so se..se você me perdoar por..,sem tempo pra acabar Tyson interrompe

-te desculpar porque? Hilary acaricia a cara de Tyson,e ele cora ainda mais

-por ter sido tao ingenua,acabando essa frase a acaricia se transforma num violento soco na cara,Tyson cai de lado sem saber como isso podia ter acontecido

-isso é por você me fazer passar por uma imbecil!-grita de raiva,Hilary levantada e apontando pra Tyson.

-aaii ja pedi perdao!-responde Tyson caido no chao cheio de dor.

-assim você aprede campiaozinho,diz Hilary enervada e vai embora deitado fumo das orelhas.

Tyson abre os olhos - isto nao fica assim,Lady Hilary, ja te mostro como que é,e sem perder tempo Tyson agarra Hilary plo braço

-Hey princess,diz ele rindo

-Ty..Tyson,surpresa Hilary vira se pra Tyson

-onde pensa que esta indo? Tenho que te dar o troco do soco?Tyson puxa Hilary contra ele e a prende em seus braços

-me deixa ir,Tyson!?Grita Hilary corando apavorada e confusa

-Tente sair socinha entao,Tyson faz seu rizinho estupido

-hey Hilary?!,ele se acalma e fixa a moça que esta mais fofa que nunca corada e sem pensar nem um segunto Tyson nao resiste a roubar um beijo de Hilary,que fica sem saber como reagir nesse momento tao separarem seus labios,Hilary vira o olhar dela com o coraçao batendo cem a hora,e olha pra baixo,enquando a Tyson respira fundo sem acreditar no que aconteceu

-Ty..Tyson?diz ela ainda muito corada

-você deu conta de...que esta descalço?,essa pregunta curtou o momento

-sabe,a areia me lembro disso,mas eu fiz totalmente questao de ignorar pra avitar o momento mas visto que você ja o fez

-ah hilary cora -? UE ..

-deixa pra la,afinal de contas o que importa é você estar bem,tyson olha o horizonte e logo pra ela,um grande ronco vindo da barriga de Tyson,

-algo me diz que tens fome ahahahah

-e nao estas errada como sempre ahahahah

Longe dele o irmao de Hiro lhes observa " so falta se assumirem eheheh" se diz em seus pensamentos colocando um soriso no rosto.


	2. confusao sobre o torneio

CHAP2- confusao sobre o torneio

Durante o passeio do senhor Dickinson,ele ouve musica,essas musicas que da muita vontade de dançar,duas crianças passam correndo e Staley se distrai vendo o quanto a musica atrai essa gente sendo jovems e adultos.

-Vamos a musica esta cada vez mais perto!

-sim,é a conversa que aquelas crianças que se deixavam levar pela curiosidade.

-A musica?Tenho que ver mais de perto o que tanto fascina e atrai esta gente toda,diz ele pondo a mao no queixo.

Chegando na ALB,ele organiza uma reuniao pra enfim anunciar o novo torneio,apos ter ouvido e dado sua opiniao como a dor otros organisadores ele finalmente anuncia

-Meus senhores e senhoras,agradeço por terem emprestado vosso precioso tempo e por terem colaborado com suas excelentes amanha de manha o torneio sera os organizadores presentes aplaudem.

"Se preparem jovens bladers,vocês terao novos desafios" apos esta declaraçao em sua mente Dickinson souri.

DIA SEGUINTE

No dojo dos Granger,o dia começa com um blader enervado por ser acordado,nao pelo despertador mas sim pelos gritos do avo.

-Tyson acorda agora,vem ver rapaz e se aprese!

-Vo so sao nove da manha!Ta doido?

Assim que o garoto desse pra ver o que tanto o avo queria,ele sente uma mao na cabeça quando olha vê seu pai

-Calminha ai rapaz, a culpa é minha, eu tentei acordar você mas nao funcionou entao pedi pra ele acordar você por mim

-espero que seja algo que falha a pena ver ou ouvir,resmunga o adolescente

O humor de Tyson muda assim que vê o jornal que seu pai mete enfrente dos olhos

-Ate que enfim! yessss.A felicidade leva o a saltar e a gritar por toda a casa.

-fica calado,e vem tomar seu cafe da manha garoto,o avo lhe da ainda mais vontade de saltar por ouvir a palavra cafe da manha.

-vo,se prepare pra fazer mais de tres cafes da manha,se agita Tyson

-deve tar pensando que comida é de graça neh? E lhe lembro que aqui ninguem tem empregados, vai fazer se você quizer mais mas esta sem chance você nao sabe nem fazer ovo ahahahahah

-ah vo hoje eu estou tao feliz que vou ignorar o que você disse,apos tomar o cafe da manha Tyson senta na mesa pra ler melhor o artigo sobre o

torneio.

-o Hiro ja sabe?,pregunta Tyson au pai que esta juntamente com ele tomando cafe.

-Ja, ate saio de casa com pressa quando recebeu uma chamada como ele diz "importante"

Tyson olha pro pai com uma cara de malicia

-importante ahm?

O pai acaba por ir na conversa do filho

-deve ser a garota que ele nao quer que a gente conheça

Nesse momento um cheiro gostosso de panquecas invade as narinas de Tyson impedindo o ar limpa de entrar,somente o cheiro daquela delicia entrava.

-oxii vo,eu sabia que você me amava, e nao queria que eu, seu netinho morresse de fome

Antes que Tyson nao tocasse o prato o avo puxa o prato longe dele

-nao é pra você,ja disse que se quizer vai aprender a fazer

-na escola nao me encinam esse tipo de coisas,sabe eu aprendo matematica coisa que eu nem uso pra ser honesto

Avo se junta na mesa.

-mas vo,o senhor pode me contar tudo,por exemplo pra quem é esse lindo prato neh?

-eu posso lhe dizer pra quem nao é

-Cheguei.A voz de Hiro chega ate a sala onde o Tyson e companhia estavam

-Por onde você andou meu filho? Pregunta Tatsuya a Hiro

-Fui buscar quem ligou pra mim

-sua namorada?Diz tyson com sua cara de malicia

Hir-nao..entrem rapazes!

-ae Tyson!Max e Ray entram na sala e Tyson pula pra cima deles.

Ty-Meus manos!

Ray - tambem é bom voltar a ver você Tyson Ray

Max - ah Tyson,ate parece que se passou uma eternidade desde a ultima vez ahahah

Ryu- rapazes venham tomar seu cafe da manha

Os tres bladers se levantam apos de ter caido com o Tyson e se instalam na mesa.

\- o torneio se disputa em equipas o que significa que os bladebrakers estao de volta,se exclama Tyson com o jornal nas maos

Ray- por isso que estamos aqui!*dando um aperto de mao no Max*

Max-exactly(exatamente) Ray

Tyson se inclina na mesa com os dois braços.

-so falta avisar ou melhor chamar a esta hora ele ja deve saber sobre o torneio,e logo a equipa estara completa

Na mesa Tatsuya e os otros olham pra Tyson com uma sombracelha erguida

Tat-vocês ja nao sao so cinco Tyson

ty confuso - como nao?

Pra ajudar o avo ainda augmenta a confusao de seu neto.

-Se bem me lembro é que você nao participo com nenhum de seus antigos colegas o ano passado,tirando o chief claro

Tyson se lembra do ano passado,o torneio em dupla e antes que nao podesse dizer uma unica palavra,seu ex companheiro de dupla chega como sempre aos gritos,como se ja nao falasse alto o suficiente

-AVO, TYSON CHEGUEI

Metendo uma mao na cara,que enseguida passara pro cabelo azulado.

Ty- ah essa nao como que eu pude esquecer o Daichi,bosta.

avo-isso é o que da quando nao se usa a matematica AHAHAHAHAH

todos riem menos nosso heroi,que olha de lado pro avo.

Max-vou nem preguntar como esta na escola entao

tyson se aproxima do loirinho com a mao bem na carinha angelical dele.

Os adultos deixam os bladers falarem sobre o torneio e se dirigem pro jardim.

Ty-quer morrer antes do torneio? ou prefere se portar direitinho

Max-no no no thanks (obrigado)

Ray cruza os braços e deita sua cabeça se lamentado por que seria sempre entra na sala e o primeiro a estar em seu caminho é Ray,ele se aproxima sem ninguem dar decide entao de assustar o neko.

-OI sobresalta de seu lugar.

Ray-Daichi nao precisava ter feito isso,você ia me matando.

-ah Ray deixa de ser galinha,e de qualquer forma tinha muita mesma forma que Daichi pego Ray,ele é pego por Tyson

-AAAHH MA CE TA DOIDO Daichi todo apavorado.

Ray e Max riem com gosto.

Ray-Oxi qué isso Daichi deixa de ser galinha.

Dai-eu sou novo demais pra apanhar susto assim Ray

Ray-se você diz neh eheheh

Tyson passa seu braço au redor de pescoço de Daichi.

Dai-o qué você quer campiaozinho?

Ty-oh nada de mais, você ja sabe do novo torneio?

Os olhos de Daichi enchem de estrelas au ouvir a noticia sobre o torneio e salta pra cima do Tyson

Dai-VAMOS JUNTOS DE NOVO,VAI TYSON,VAMOS

Ray-Daichi lamente desepcionar você mas este ano as regras mudarao

Max-este ano sera em equipa de maximo 4 bladers e pelos vistos temos direito a ter um Max com o jornal nas maos,Daichi volta a se sentar para poder se concentrar no momento.

Dai-vejamos o que temos,eu,o frankenstein (kai), o menino da mamae (max),o jackie chan (ray),e o palhaço convencido(tyson),ah mais nos somos cinco certinho direitinho viu?! Mostrando seus dedos conto os bladers.

Ty-ah Daichi se eu te pego você nem sabera o que aconteceu

Max-menino da mamae? Nao exagera neh

Ray-calma gente,Daichi você esqueceu o Chef,a gente nao vai sem ele

tyson perde paciencia levanta se.

-Quando penso que nao poderia ficar pior,fica mais confuso,vamos procurar o nosso Senhor sabetudo e logo se vê

Max-nao vai ser facil sabe neh?

ty-vamos encotrar lo é o torneio logico que ele vai aceitar

Daichi usando seu dedinho pra limpa suas narinas.

-Ele vai voltar pros russos de novo

Ty-cala boca e vem logo,macaco das montanhas

E assim os quatro bladers sairam do dojo pra ir procurar o lider dos Bladebreakers,se separando em duplas de dois pra ficar mais facil.

Depois de longas caminhadas Tyson tem a impresao de ter visto uma especie de sombra por uns segundos em cima de um telhado.

-Algo errado Tyson?

-uhm uhm acho que a loucura do Daichi me contagio

-você ja é doido,nao precisa culpar o Daichi

Antes de Tyson responder,um cascol se mostra la no fim do mundo,e Tyson reconhece de longe

-Me chame de doido,mas olha ali e me diga se nao é o kai,se nao for eu prometo ir ver um psiquiatra

Ray se retorna em direçao onde seu amigo esta olhando e tambem reconhece o Ray.

-afinal você nao vai precisar gastar uma fortuna em um psiquiatra,por que eu confirmo que é o Kai

-o cascol nunca falha ahahah

E assim os dois Bladebreakers vao correndo em direçao au seu lider.

ty-Hey Kaaaii

Quando chegam o verao vira parecia algo aliviado mas nao mostrava (que novidade!)

Kai- o que vocês querem?

ty-ai que friiio Kai

Ray e Kai ficam a fixar Tyson

Ray-uff..Bom a gente precisa de você pra falar do torneio,se você nao se importar,claro

Kai olha pra frente onde vê uma sombra.

-Estao esperando que eu chame um taxi? Se apresem!

Kai avança fazendo o caminho do dojo com Ray e Tysom

Ty- seria gentil ate demais de sua parte

Ray- Tyson vamos,você sabe com quem esta falando

Ty-certamente com a pessoa mais simpatica do mundo.

Enquando isso, do lado do Max e do Daichi que procuram no parque onde a equipa gosta de se batalha é reconhecida graças os choques dos muito rapido essa tal batalha acaba com um beyblade que é empurrado e para de girar.

Tal rapaz-opps perdi,que pena

Dai-VOCE NAO JOGO COM VONTADE, FALA SERIO

Max chega bem na hora do fim.

-é assim que você esta procurando plo Kai,Daichi?

Daichi e pegado e seu rosto muda de cor,sem dar nenhuma explicaçao Daichi,corre na primeira coisa que vê,neste caso uma levanta a pedra e faz como se estivesse procurando.

-Kai? Kaaaii você ta ai? éo responde Kai !

-assim ele NUNCA vai aparecer Daichi

-VERE-MOS!

-nao,nao o veremos uffff que azar

Max se vê sem chance nenhuma tendo Daichi como companheiro de procura.

-espero que os otros tenham mais sorte -_-*

Num banco nao muito longe de onde Max se situava,se ouve um chora de procura onde o choro estava vindo e descobre uma linda menina,com cabelos roxo claro,vestida com um vestidinho "girly" e um casaco nao resiste e acaba indo ver a menina,ele se instala no banco nao mais de dois metros (talvez exagerei,sou zero em mat) da moça.

-Desculpa eu me intrometer assim mas pra ser honesto,nao gosto de ver gente triste muito menos garotas,posso te ajudar?

-tentar me..me ajudar?

-é isso mesmo.A garota se joga nos braços de Max, o coitado surpreso e corado abraça a garota.

-me diga por que você ta chorando?

-eu...eu nao sou amada por quem eu amo arghh heeee

-tadinha,Max lhe acaricia a cabeça,mas como nao amar alguem tao bonita quanto você?

-você me acha bonita?A garota olha com seus olhos azuis nos olhos azuis de Max

-waw seus olhos sao lindos,e sim você é linda mesmo

A garota se separa de Max e lhe da um beijo nao bochecha, Max cora ficando que nem um tomate.

-Muito obrigado moço graças a você eu me sinto otima

O sorriso da garota era estremamente lindo e foi a ultima coisa que Max acabou vendo antes que ela nao fosse embora coça a cabeça pensando que tudo isso nao passara de um sonho,quando Daichi se aproxima dele gritando seus pensamentos mudam.

-MAX MAX ACHEI!

-o kai?

-ainda to trabalhando nele!

-entao é o que?

Daichi puxa Max plo braço ate pararem de correr

-OLHA ALI! SORVETTE

Max cai de lado- ah Daichi fala serio! Nao é isse nosso dever agora

-pfv Max eu nao posso trabalhar de barriga fazia,e tou em fase de crescimento!

Max da um grande suspiro e acaba comprado sorvette pro Daichi T_T - por que eu?


	3. diaba no espelho de anja

CHAP3-diaba no espelho de anja

Max e Daichi acabam por desistir e voltam pro dojo,com esperança que o Tyson e o Ray tivessem mais que chegam ficam surpresos e

Max aliviado por verem seu amigo de gelo sentado na mesa junto com Ray,Tyson e o resto da familia que se preparavam pra comer.

avo-Bemvindos rapazes entrem e sentem chegaro bem na hora de comer ^^

ty-Demoraram hein?

Max se senta a frente do avo e au lado de Ray.

-porque você nao ligou pra avisar que ja o tinham encontrado,poderiamos ter evitado a demora,heim ;)

Daichi corre ver o Kai.

-te procurei por todo o lado!

Uma grande duvida invadio Ray au ouvir Daichi.

ty-se você procurou o Kai como procurou o Hiro da ultima vez, entendo a demora eheheh 3:)

-TA DUVIDANDO SEU CHIMPAZE?

-logico neh,você ate podia ir ajudar meu pai no trabalho dele, procurar deboixo de pedras e seu forte sabe Daichi

avo-ja chega,vocês dois, e comam socegados é pedir demais?

Depois de comer os Bladebreakers se juntam no jardim au pe do laguinho.

ray-as nossas antigas team ja nos chamaram mas refusamos

Max-certo,esta fora de questao nos separarmos a team de novo

ty-sem esquecer,que este ano o limite de bladers é cinco e a gente é seis

Dai-Kai,uma pregunta

Kai olha pra Daichi-uhm?

Dai-você ja penso em voltar pros russos?

kai-esta equipa nao ira muito longe sem mim

ty-ihihihihih admita que você queria a gente juntos de novo

kai-posso muito bem mudar de ideias

ray-so falta o chef

Kenny aparece - hey hey que alegria ver todo o mundo reunido!

Tyson e Max se levatao au mesmo tempo e abraçam o baixinho da team.

ken-vou nem preguntar logico que vocês ja sabem do torneio! Os Bladebreakers estao volta?!

kai-depende,mas diz me vais participar no torneio?

ken-serei o vosso mecanico como nos velhos tempos ;D

kai-otimo,amanha a treinos

ty-o que? amanha é domingo Kai!

kai-nao vejo problema?

ty-a escola ainda nao acabo pra mim e pro Chef!

kai-ontem foi feriado,ja teve dois dias em casa

ray-o kai tambem vive aqui Tyson -_-*

max-inveja ai Ty, eu ja tou de ferias ;)

ray-eu tambem eheheh^^

ty-vaiam ser felizes longe mim,criaturas

ken-va tyson,nao fica bravo nao é so mais uma semaninha,passa rapido

kai-treino amanha de manha e se reclamar vamos treinar a tarde sem descanso

Hiro interrompe a conversa de grupo - Max tem aqui alguem pra você,quer vê la ou nao?

Max olha pra seus colegas - casa é sua Tyson

ty-e sua tabem,Hiro deixa entrar meu irmao

Hi-tudo entra e logo volta.-pode vir, o Max esta bem aqui

Quando a jovem do parque se mostra perante os bladebreakers todos os que estao virados pra porta ficam surpresos,kai era o unico que estava de costas pra porta.

-eu...eu vim vim te agradecer

Kai abre os olhos e reconhece a voz da moça.

kai -"estava calmo demais"

Max se aproxima da menina

-como você conseguiu...

A moça mete seu dedo nos labios de Max -txiiuuu isso nao importa hehehe pra ser honesta eu vim ate aqui...plo Kaizinho

todos espantados - KAIZINHO?!

ty-logo quando pensava que ja tinha visto tudo, nao podia ser pior!

kai guarda sua calma e responde mais frio que nunca - Azuki nao vou repetir duas vezes,entao desaparece daqui e me deixa em paz

az-oh kaizinho nao seja tao frio,morzinho, eu vim pra você

Azuki se agarra e aperta o braço de Kai,Kai se solta - eu nao te pedi nada,agorra sai daqui

az - mas kai..

kai respira fundo e com sua infinita frieza - cala a boca e sai daqui

Max sem entender bem a situaçao tenta calma a tensao se pondo do lado dela.

-Kai seja razoavel cara ela veiu por você

Kai lança um olhar de morte pra Max

-eu nao pedi sua opiniao pedi? Max,nunca ouviu que as aparencias enganao? Ela uso você deixa de ser burro,pensei que o Tyson era o unico

ty-hey?!

Max-me usou?

Azuki começa a dar um gargalhada que faz todos se assustarem e concordarem com Kai a respeito das aparencias

-az-ahahahahah ohh Maxie nao fique triste nao você me foi muito util AHAHAHAHAHA- acariciando a cara do Max,Max pega com força na mao da menina - Me larga, como pode ser possivel,ser tao linda e ter tanta maldade atras dessa cara de anjo?Você é falsa, egoista e mà

Tyson acaba por se cansar da mocinha e pega no braço dela,com uma cara muito seria - você nao é bem-vinda aqui, agora va embora de MINHA casa ou eu ajudo você a encotrar a saida - Azuki faz um movimento com seu braço e faz Tyson soltar facilmente

-você tem razao vou indo ja nao suporto mais esta baraca de gente pobre

Todos olham pra ela enervados gritam,menos Kai (claro) - Mais respeito! - Azuki baixa a cabeça e da risada de novo - como é bonitinho ver todos assim por umas verdades, mas tudo bem, Kai você sabe pertinamente que por mais longe que você estaja - ela levanta a cabeça e fixa Kai

-NADA pode nos separar, estamos ligados pra SEMPRE , meu bem AHAHAHAHAHAH - sai desfilando do lado deles

Kai- ate parece

Todos ficam olhando uns pros otros ainda assustados da risada da Azuki

Dai- me digam como é possivel rir desse jeito?

Ty-anos de treino aterrorizando gente

Ray tenta acalmar a situaçao, sobrenatural - hey gente? E se fosse mos comer algo

Ty- excelente ideia Ray, da forma que ela abria a boca pra dar risada dava ate pra ver o pequeno almoço dela...beaaarrgh

Max se aproxima de Kai ficando afrente dele - Me desculpe Kai,fui ingenuo e deixai me levar pla beleza dela

kai - deixa pra la, mas da proxima vez abra os olhos

E assim acaba a tarde muito agitada dos nossos herois traumatizados plo riso de Azuki, mas o milagre que a comida tem de fazer esquecer esse tipo de coisa fez nossos herois aganharem forças e energia pro dia seguinte passarem pelo treino de Kai, que fez eles trabalharem o dia todo por causa das reclaçoes de Tyson.


	4. As eliminatorias

CHAP4 - As eliminatorias

Depois de uma semana de escola e de treinos intensivos que foram um inverno para o Tyson, e certamente uma delicia para o Kai de ver ele sofrendo,as eliminatorias sao anunciadas que o dia tanto esperado chega os Bladebreakers nao perdem tempo e se apresam para se inscreverem, foram tao emocionados que esqueceram de tomar o cafe da manha, e isso logicamente ira trazer muitos problemas. Os bladers indo em direçao au tal beystadium de onibus, onde sucederam as eliminatorias tem direito a um pequeno espetaculo da dupla Tyson e Daichi "cantado" o novo single da popstar Ming Ming. Todos menos o maior fan da diva,Kenny que se encontra em casa tratando das beyblades do grupo e logo antes das eliminatorias começassem ele iria entregar neles. E assim Kai,Ray e Max sao os "sortudos" que podem disfrutar do show.

Quando chegam au beystadium, tem a visita do senhor Dickinson que viera para lhes desejar boa sorte,Tyson como sempre fica se achando - Nem precisa senhor Dickinson,o senhor ja sabe mas agradese mos muito. O senhor Dickinson nao surpreso da resposta vinda do campiao mundial da um aperto de maos e se despede do grupo.

Depois das inscriçoes estarem feitas, eles esperam Kenny aparecer,dito e feito o baixinho apareceu mostrando as novas beyblades deles.

Eles agradesem como sempre pelo excelente trabalho e se dirigem a bancada do stadium onde recebem um papelzinho com as letras d (quatro bladers por equipa).

Max sempre sorridente mostrando que usa colgate max white (pasta de dentes) revela sua letra - eu tenho o B,e vocês?

Ray - eu tô no D

Daichi,o macaco das montanhas fal..grita - tô no A

Tyson se achando - vocês estao com muita sorte ninguem pegou a mesma cuia,eu tô no C

Tyson se vira para Kai que como sempre ta la no fim do mundo entendendo o olhar de curiosidade de Tyson, ele mostra seu papel,que tem a letra olha para Daichi e poe o sorriso de uma orelha a outra

dai-o que foi? Ganho a loteria?

Ty-quem me dera mas nao, é que o Kai pego sua cuia como o ano passado AHAHAHAH Daichi você sera nosso substituto

Dai-nao fique tao contente nao Tyson, este ano eu vou ganhar vira o olhar para o Kai - Ta ouvindo Kai?

Kai ignora e se dirige au corredor que vai dar a cuia A de onde ja se ouve o DjJazzman chamando para os bladers se prepararem para o começo das eliminatorias,antes de se separarem o grupo faz um circulo onde suas maos sao postas umas encima das outras outra e se dao um encotro no torneio e acabam gritando - BLADEBREAKERS! - e ai se separam de vez.

Enquando Tyson esta va pronto para entrar na cuia,uma voz feminina lhe chama,ele vira pra tras e vê Hilary.

Tyson vai correndo ver a menina - Hilary porque você esta aqui?

Hilary se inclina dando um beijo nos labios do moreno - vim ter desejar boa abraça a garota - você esta aqui, isso ja é sorte - Tyson da um beijo na ponta do nariz dela e declara - ...estas eliminatorias estao no papo. Deixa eu ir acabar com isso antes que a sorte nao vaze.

Hilary cora e Tyson entra na cuia onde é calorosamente aclamado pelos seus inumeros fans.

Depois da contagem os beyblades sao lançados e a plateia fica doidona por ver os Bladebreakers devolta,Kai sendo o preferido das garotas que lhe pedem "bebes" como se suas vidas dependecem disso.

Ray o mister zen da team é o primeiro a obter seu lugar no torneio,enseguida Tyson que se divertia com seus adversarios, e nunca se cansava de ouvir eles dizendo que lhe iao lhe derrotar e tirar seu titulo de campiao,logo Max obtem seu lugar e enfim sobra a disputa de Daichi e Kai,que parece nao ter dois beyblade se testam se dando choques um contra o outro ate que Daichi faz a dragoon strata voar pra poder fazer um ataque aerio mas Kai da a ordem a dranzer pra atacar enquando a dragoon strata ainda estava no ar e como um unico ataque dranzer quebra a defesa de strata fazendo ela sair vuando da cuia. A plateia grita ainda mais e dj Jazzman anuncia a vitoria esmagadora de Kai e tambem que Daichi seria o substituto da equipa Bladebreakers,o que Tyson ja tinha previsto. Depois de receberem muitos aplausos do publico e muitas propostas de futuras maes desesperadas os Bladebreakers vao a ver o senhor Dickinson para serem informados sobre o pays onde o torneio seria oficialmente aberto.

Depois de muitas preguntas e respostas,o Tyson faz a pregunta que lhe estava matando a cabeça desde que sairao de casa

\- Quando é que vamos tomar o cafe da manha?

Todos nessa sala caem de lado, Hilary soca Tyson e o senhor Dickinson nao pode fazer mais nada que rir da situaçao enquando Ray,Max e Kenny tentam acalmar a moça.

\- Vao para a cafeteria que esta na entrada principal e digam que eu pagarei tudo mais tarde,vao e comam a vontade ^^

Tyson au ouvir isso se ajoelha e agradese o senhor Dickinson que ri ainda mais,Tyson é o primeiro a sair da sala sendo seguido por Daichi que certamente estava tao esfomeado que nem Tyson,chef,Max e Hilary saem atras deles para controlar a fome dos dois enquando isso Kai se aproxima do senhor Dickinson - nao fique surpreso se esta oferta nao levar o senhor a falencia. Ray ri - tambem nao é preciso exagerar Kai.

E eles vao cafeteria seguindo os gritos de aviso de morte de Hilary.


End file.
